


5 times peter hisses at the avengers or others and 1 time he purred

by Ender_Crystal_23



Series: One shots inspired by comments [1]
Category: Marvel, spiderman homcoming
Genre: (that he’s a demon), 5+1, Clint Barton is convinced peter has come for his sins, Cute, Fluff, Funny, I got inspired, I hope, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, and purrs, enjoy, for not posting on other works, he just hisses, idk what else to tag, plz don’t hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: Please thank LuminescentArachnid for their comment, they inspired me to write this!





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**  
**The first time it happened**

  
Peter was minding his own business, just walking down the hallway chatting to Ned about some Star Wars LEGO they were building.

His Spidey Sense went off and he whipped around and hissed at Flash, who was about to shove him in a locker.

Flash looked at him with surprise and fear, raised his hands and backed away.

Peter was still glaring at him until he was out of sight.

Ned was in awe.

“Dude! What the heck was that?” Quieter but still pretty loud, “Is it a Spidey thing?”

“Shhhh!! Ned! Keep your voice down! But yeah, I think it is.”

Peter looked at his feet embarrassed

“That’s so cool!”

(Line break)akkjfskoeffakojefgsjiodfgsojisfdgij

  
**2.**  
**Clint almost gets his head ripped off**

  
Peter was at the compound, just chilling on the ceiling when Clint popped his head in unexpected **ly.**

“Hey kiddo, what do you want for dinner?”

Peter, not expecting this, fell oF the ceiling with a yelp.

Clint was laughing his head off.

Peter was not amused, and so.... he hissed at Clint and started to stalk toward him.

“Clint you birdhead! _**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!**_ ”

Clint was suitably scared and ran out screaming. Peter yelled at him in the sweetest voice,

“I want Thai!”

The other avengers did not believe Clint crying hysterically about “peter being a demon plz halp”

Until they got their experiences....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this last night, but then I fell asleep, enjoy the rest of the story

3.   
Natasha’s spiderbaby becoming a spider demon   
  


 

Peter was taking a nap on the couch in the common room, a bad idea if ya want to sleep.   
  


Nat was just heading up to her room after training for a bit, when she saw it, peter sleeping peacefully on the couch.   
  


She smirked, and crept over to him, about to scare him awake when he shot up, his eyes looked black and he hissed out, with his fangs showing.   
  


“ **Continue on that path,** **_and I will DESTROY YOU_ ** .”   
  


It scared her, a lot.   
  


How embarrassing, being scared by a baby.   
  


She quickly left, chest heaving from how quick she ran. She went to Clint.   
“Clint... I hate to say this, but you were right, something is definitely wrong with Petey.” She said breathlessly.   
  


Clint shot up and exclaimed,   
  


“I know right!! It’s like he’s possessed, do you think Loki is controlling him?”   
  


“No, it might be some spider traits, but he’s definitely some sort of demon.”   
  


Natasha and Clint crept back to the common room, where they found.....   
  


Peter sleeping peacefully with his head in Tony’s lap.   
  


“What the fuck?!?! How?!?” Clint exclaimed.   
  


“Language! Pete is sleeping keep it down!”   
  


“That thing is not Pete, he threatened me, I was gonna jump scare him and he just became possessed!”   
  


Tony pinched his brow.   
  
“Peter is not possessed, chill, now shoo, unless you want poor wittle Petey wetey to come an attack you.”   
  


Not huffed and left, Clint left too, but through the vents muttering how he’ll show Tony how peter is possessed.   
  


 

4.   
3 am cereal snac   
  


 

Wanda was minding her own business, just wanted to get a cup of water before going back to bed, when she noticed the kitchen lights were on.   
  


She shrugged, assuming someone was doing what she was.   
  


What she got though, was horrifying, peter was half asleep eating a giant bowel of cereal. Wanda was concerned for his health.   
  


When he saw her he hissed, jumped onto the ceiling and scuttled away. Wanda was not proud to admit she let out a high pitched scream.   
  


Somehow nobody was woken up, so she carefully got her cup of water, while shaking, and silently agreed that peter was possessed with nat and Clint.   
  


 

5.   
May is shooketh   
  


 

May knows her little boy, peter is no demon, no matter what the avengers say. He’s her little angel, full of softness and hugs and love.   
  


Unless he was sleep deprived.   
  


Then he was downright terrifying.   
  


Once, he ate an onion like an apple, may was scared for her life, his eyes where just hopeless orbs, full of despair and suffering.   
  


One such instance of him being terrifying while sleep deprived was when she caught him talking to a giant spider, just mumbling nonsense.   
  


She backed away slowly and called Tony, almost in hysterics. But when Tony got there, peter was just asleep peacefully in his bed.   
  


Another was when he started eating all the cereal in the house, she tried to take it away from him, but he hissed and protectively guarded his bowel.   
  
Her Petey is an angel, as long as he has sleep! If not, stay away for fear of losing a limb.   
  


 

+1   
avengers movie night

  
  
  


The avengers where having a movie night, may was invited as well as Pete.   
  


They all got comfortable on the couches as the movie started rolling, peter was cuddled up to Tony and May while having his feet propped up on Clint.   
  


Clint, fearing for his life, just stayed still.   
  


Halfway through the movie Tony started to pet Peter’s hair, peter let out a sigh and snuggled in closer to him.   
  


A few minutes later he was asleep, some more after that he started to purr.   
  


Everyone started at him as their hearts all melt into goo, how could this sweet child be a demon, they all snuggled and they lived happily ever after.   
  


  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Until the next time peter was disturbed 


	3. K soooo.... self promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not another chapter, but for the last sentence I’m thinking of doing something where peter he’s feral and attacks the avengers, comment what you think of it down below!

This is not a chapter, but if you like this story, check out extra spidery spidey, it’s also written by me. I think it’s pretty good but I’m always up for criticism! And I’m overwhelmed by all the love. Thanks, and until next time, bai! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment, I’m an attention whore


End file.
